Oracle 83: Successful! Confrontation Of Platinum And Negative
Oracle 83: Successful! Confrontation Of Platinum And Negative (成功しました！ プラチナとネガティブの対立 Seikō shimashita! Purachina to negatibu no tairitsu) is the eighty-third episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis After his failed previous mission, Mateo finally encountered Armored Fighter Platinum. Because Platinum didn't tell to him her true identity, she was confronted by Mateo and asked her who she was. Plot Anaira returned back to TransHead TV Media Center after her second personal encounter with Platinum. There Fatima asked her what was happened to her. Anaira said that she faced a group of Chariot Soldiers somewhere in Mochida St. She also said that Platinum was also there to help her to defeat the Chariot Soldiers. Then Fatima asked her if she asked again to Platinum about her true identity, but Anaira answered nothing. Chisato, on the other hand, said that Platinum was very mysterious Armored Fighter. Ayako agreed what Chisato said, and she said that it seems they might be waiting for the right time to reveal Platinum's true identity. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Emperor Ryuuen asked Mateo about his mission he assigned to him. Mateo admitted that he was failed in his previous mission, and he promised that he will be never failed in his next mission. And when Mateo leaving the Emperor's Hall, Emperor Ryuuen told him that he make sure that he doesn't fail in his next mission. Mateo agreed it and left afterwards. As Anaira left alone to stay overnight in her office at TransHead TV Media Center, Erika came in. She asked her daughter where are her fellow Armored Fighters. Anaira said that they were returned back to Hayashibara Mansion to have some rest and they will be heading back here tomorrow. Then Erika asked her why she'd decided to stay overnight in her office, and Anaira said that she's busy preparing for the coverage of the state visit of the President of Mexico tomorrow. She asked her daughter if she told to her fellow Armored Fighters about her identity as Armored Fighter Platinum, but Anaira replied nothing. Instead, she said that they must wait for the right time to find out that her mother is none other than Platinum. And Erika agreed. Moments later, Irie came, and she saw Anaira and Erika talking to each other. Then Anaira asked Irie about her purpose. Irie said that she's checking on her since she knew that she was busy preparing for the coverage tomorrow. She also said that she needed to head back to her office immediately after checking on Anaira, but Erika told her to came inside and talk with them instead. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Triskaide asked Mayor Akazawa when he will visit Rie again in Hirakawa City Jail. Mayor Akazawa, on the other hand, said that he didn't know when he will visit Rie again, maybe either tomorrow or on the other day. On the other hand in Hirakawa City Jail, as she was getting bored and felt irritated inside the jail cell, Rie decided for herself to escape outside the jail. She checked her surroundings if there's a thing that could might help her to escape, but nothing to avail. Moments later, a jail officer came to check the inmates, including Rie, inside in each jail. As he reached to Cell No. 346, he saw Rie struggling herself while aching her stomach. There the jail officer what was happened to her, and Rie said that she has a stomach ache, and she needed to get outside of the jail immediately to rush her to the clinic. Because of this, the jail officer got Rie outside of the jail cell. Unfortunately, he was secretly attacked by Rie and he was immediately unconscious after he was attacked by her. The next day in TransHead TV Media Center, Anaira ordered several news reporters who were assigned for the special coverage of the state visit of the President of Mexico to head on to Ranzukan International Airport for the arrival honors. She also gave them reminders while covering the special event. After the briefing of news reporters who were assigned for the special coverage, Anaira received a message from Kyoko that Rie was escaped from Hirakawa City Jail. Because of this, she called Irie thru phone call to conduct a search for Rie immediately. Meanwhile, as she ran away from Hirakawa City Jail after her secret escape, Rie was seen by Mateo. There Rie told to Mateo that she must head back to Chariot Empire Headquarters immediately before she caught by the authorities and also, the Armored Fighters. Because of this, Mateo opened a gate portal to Chariot Empire Headquarters, and Rie headed to the portal afterwards. Meanwhile, Anaira and Irie reached to Hirakawa City Jail and they asked the jail guards about what happened last night. One of the jail guards told them that Rie was missing in her jail cell. He also suspected that she was secretly escaped away and went nowhere. Moments later, a group of Chariot Soldiers were approached outside the city jail. Because of this, Anaira and Irie went outside the city hall to transformed themselves into their respective armor forms and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. On the other hand, after Mateo sent Rie back to Chariot Empire Headquarters, he ordered his Chariot Soldiers to continue searching the mysterious Armored Fighter named Platinum. And when they started searching for the mysterious Armored Fighter, Platinum appeared before them. There Mateo was glad that he finally saw Platinum again, and he started to confront her by asking her who she was. Platinum, on the other hand, said to him that he will never know her true identity. Then Mateo asked her again why, and Platinum said that he must not know to find out. Because of this, he transformed himself into Chariot Fighter Negative and started fighting against Platinum. Meanwhile, the remaining Armored Fighters saw a group of Chariot Soldiers who were approaching in a nearby plaza. Because of this, they transformed themselves into their respective armor forms and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. There they used their respective finishers to defeat the Chariot Soldiers immediately. After the battle, Chisato said that the area was already cleared and safe. On the other hand, Anaira and Irie continuously fighting against the Chariot Soldiers. As the battle ends, they used their respective finishers to defeat the Chariot Soldiers immediately. After the battle, Irie asked Anaira why the Chariot Soldiers suddenly appeared before them, and Anaira said that she didn't know why they appeared suddenly. Afterwards, Anaira heard that her mobile phone ringing and she answered it. It was Kyoko calling from Hirakawa City Hall, asking her what was happened in Hirakawa City Jail. Anaira said that the jail officers suspected that Rie was secretly escaped from the jail and went nowhere. She also said that she and Irie will conduct a search for Rie after they fought against the Chariot Soldiers. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Mayor Akazawa saw Rie who looked tired after she escaped away from Hirakawa City Jail. There he asked her why she escaped from jail, and Rie said that she did to escape because she didn't like the surroundings around her. He asked her again who helped her to return back to the headquarters, and she said that it was Mateo who opened the portal gate to the headquarters and she headed back afterwards. Because of this, Mayor Akazawa told her that she might be punished by Emperor Ryuuen for escaping from jail. Rie, on the other hand, said to him that she was ready for the punishment Emperor Ryuuen gave to her. Meanwhile, while fighting Mateo, Platinum faced the Chariot Soldiers. There she used her Platinum Arrow to attack all the Chariot Soldiers simultaneously. Afterwards, she faced Mateo again in a battle. He said to her that he will find out her true identity someday, but Platinum told him that she will never let him to find out her true identity, and she attacked him using Platinum Arrow. In order to defeat Platinum, Mateo used his finisher, Negative Slash. Unfortunately, his finishing attack was deferred by her attack, the Platinum Slash. As the battle ends, Platinum used her finisher, Platinum Target Burst, to defeat Mateo and de-transformed back to his civilian form. Mateo, on the other hand, told Platinum that he will find out who really she is and left afterwards. Platinum, on the other hand, said that he will wait for the right time to reveal her true identity. As they conducted their search for Rie, Anaira and Irie encountered again a group of Chariot Soldiers were approaching before them. Because of this, they transformed themselves into their armor form and faced them in a battle. On the other hand, as Kyoko and the city councilors headed on to conference room to conduct a meeting, a group of Chariot Soldiers were approaching in front of them. Because of this, Kyoko transformed herself into her armor form as Armored Fighter Caster and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ Fujisaki Mateo): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Chaser (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitä Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 15 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key and Armored Fighter Platinum Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 7 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key and Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 30 Armor Keys' Theme Song Ending theme *「Armored Rain」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 63, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 83: Going Back And Forth, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 18, and Never Surrender episode 51. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes